


Klaine Valentines 2017

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, Klaine Valentines Challenge, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: All my stories written for the Klaine Valentines 2017.





	1. Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am finally putting them on AO3.
> 
> Just like with the Advent Calendar, I published them all on my fic blog (forabeatofadrum) and now I'm putting them on AO3. The author notes are written on the days I first published them.
> 
> Thank you.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, thanks for tuning in. This is my first time doing the @klainevalentines and I’m very excited (shout out to Lynne, Zinnia, and Cassie) for this.
> 
> Oh, and I’m happy they saved me of the agony of coming up with a different song every day.

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day 1: Your Song**

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_  
_You see I’ve forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue_  
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen_

Your Song - Elton John

* * *

 

How can he ever forget?

Blaine never really believed in love at first sight, but this man on the subway surprised him. 

He was just minding his business, scrolling through his dashboard on his phone, when someone sat down next to him. Blaine never starts a conversation with people on the subway, but he always nods to show that he’s acknowledged them. It’s only polite.

So he looked up to nod, but he froze when he saw  _those_ eyes.

The man smiled and looked down to continue reading his book. Blaine, on the other hand, couldn’t stop staring at him, his phone long forgotten. Not really remembering that’s rude to stare, he watched the man the entire train ride. He waited for the man to look up again, so that Blaine could see those beautiful eyes again.

But he never did.

Two stops later, Blaine had to get off in order to go to class.

Almost a week later, Blaine’s desperate. Every day he watches out for the man. He doesn’t expect much, but he only needs to know his name. Wes is getting tired of it and suggested looking him up on the internet.

“There are sites dedicated to these sort of things, Blaine.”

“What sort of things? Idiots?”

“I was going to say ‘people looking for other people they’ve fallen for without knowing them, since it was love at first sight’, but ‘idiots’ fits too.”

“I’m pathetic,” Blaine groans in agony. Wes pats him on the back.

“I know, my friend, but get changed. We need to leave soon, unless you plan on being late.”

“Do I have to go to that show?” Blaine knows he promised Wes he’d go to a NYADA musical with him, but as a Tisch student, there’s a little bit of rivalry between him and the NYADA students. Wes is a NYU student too, but not for dramatic arts.

That didn’t stop him from dating a NYADA student.

“Look, my friend, she’s really special to me and I am in for the long haul,” Wes says, “I’d love for you to meet her, since you are my best friend and also really special to me.”

“I know.”

“Afterwards, we’ll continue your search for Subway Guy.”

“... okay.”

* * *

 

The show is at one of the many NYADA auditoriums. Blaine’s been at NYADA before, since he auditioned for the school. He got rejected, but Blaine’s happy with NYU, so he doesn’t mind.

“Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Adam Crawford, Julian Wright, Damian Howell, Brittany Pierce...” Wes reads the flyer out loud, “I don’t know any of them personally, but I’m ready for them.”

Blaine nods absently. He loves watching lavish Broadway shows, but he also loves smaller scale productions. Yet, he’s not in the mood. He knows it’s silly, but he cannot stop thinking about those eyes.

But where they blue?

Or green?

Blaine knows he’s slowly forgetting them, and it’s nerve-wracking. He really likes the man, but he can’t deny that he needs to see the actual person, not only the eyes. He knows what the man looks like, but the details are starting to slip away.

Wes pokes him. “It’s about to start!”

Blaine puts away the flyer and watches the curtains go up. The stage is dark, but there’s someone standing in the darkness. The lights go on-

\- and Blaine can’t believe it.

Subway Guy looks up and starts to sing.

Blaine immediately grabs Wes’s shoulder. “That’s him!”

“Shhhh,” Wes sounds annoyed, “Who?”

“Subway Guy,” Blaine whispers back.

Wes turns towards him. The theatre is dark, but Blaine can see that Wes’s surprised to hear it. “Kurt Hummel is Subway Guy?”

“You know him?”

“Everyone at NYADA knows him after his stunt at last year’s Winter Showcase.”

“We’re not from NYADA,” Blaine reminds his friend.

“But my girlfriend is,” Wes says back.

Someone shushes them and Blaine and Wes turn back towards the musical. Kurt Hummel is captivating, and this time, Blaine can have a proper look at him. 

Blaine’s so happy he decided to go to this show after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you got the references I put in the cast list. Julian Wright is a mix of Julian Larson and Logan Wright, because I can. Damian Howell is my own OC who attends NYADA. Brittany Pierce is Brittany, happy birthday Heather Morris.


	2. Falling In Love With A Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Yuè, back again with a) this shitty meme and b) putting your AND OCs in a story because of their birthdays.
> 
> Anyway, this is written from an OC’s POV. It makes zero sense, since ‘canonically’, Kurt and Blaine are 20 years older than her, but here we go.

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day 2: Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop**

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_   
_I love so much_   
_All of the while I never knew_   
_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_   
_I love so much_   
_All of the while, I never knew_

Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop - Landon Pigg

* * *

 

Carla is more of a tea person, but her boyfriend prefers coffee. So every morning before classes start, Carla stops by at a coffee shop to order coffee for Tyler and tea for Carla (they do have tea after all).

And she can’t help but notice something, or someone.

Every morning, a man is sitting at his usual table, writing something down in a notebook, and every morning, another man enters the coffee shop, holding a sketch pad, and he blushes the minute he notices that the other one is in the same room.

Carla has heard of couples meeting at coffee shops. Her friend Kate has written enough glee club fanfictions that take place in a good old coffee shop, but Carla never thought these things actually happen.

After a week, she learns that one of them is called Kurt.

A barista calls out his name, and Mr. Sketch Pad picks up his coffee. He stares at Mr. Notebook for a minute and then he leaves as usual. And every time right after he leaves, Mr. Notebook looks up and watches him go.

Honestly, it’s quite frustrating to watch.

Another week passes before Carla learns the other man’s name. Kind of.

“Eyebrows!” the barista, the one who is known for not knowing customers’ names, calls out. Mr. Notebook, or Eyebrows, rolls his eyes and mutters something that sounds like “It’s Blake.”

Or did he say Blaze?

Or Blaine?

He then sits down at his usual table and starts to write. By now, Carla knows he’s writing something that looks like lyrics or poems. She may or may not have seen some of his writing while he was waiting in line in front of her a couple of days ago. If only Carla could see Kurt’s work.

Carla checks the time and looks around. Within two and a half minutes, Kurt will arrive for his coffee.

When the door opens, and Kurt stumbles inside, Carla can’t help but smile. Her smile falthers when she sees the look on Kurt’s face. Saying he looks bad would be an understatement.

He waits behind her in line.

Carla really wants to ask if he’s okay, but you know, _anxiety_.

But maybe she can brighten his day, and maybe also Eyebrows’s day. She has to do it. For Kurt and Eyebrows. She takes a deep breath and remembers all the exercises Lulu sent her, and turns around.

“Excuse me, are you alright?” she asks and she mentally high-fives herself for not stuttering like a nervous idiot.

Kurt looks up in shock. “What?”

“Are, uhm, are you okay? You look stressed.” Again, that’s an understatement. 

To her surprise, Kurt almost turns towards Eyebrows, but it looks like he stops himself.

“Just some unfortunate things happening in my life, like my lyricist dropping out of the production.”

Out of the corner of her eyes, Carla can see Eyebrows watching them.

“Lyricist? What for?” she asks a bit louder. At the word ‘lyricist’, Eyebrows looks down and flips a couple of pages of his notebook, only to look up again.

_Bingo._

“Oh, I am the costume designer of this musical I’m putting together. I know that sounds weird, but I chose to let someone else direct it, but since I wanted to be part of the process, I became the costume designer.” He nods towards the sketch pad he’s holding. It must be filled with designs.

“That sounds nice.” She should tell her friends about this.

“It was, but I guess there’s not much of a process now since we no longer have a lyricist. He’s such an asshole! He knows we worked so hard on this for so long- and oh my god sorry. Why am I telling you all of this?” Kurt tries to apologize, but Carla won’t have any of it.

“I asked you,” she says. She can’t say much more, since it’s her time to order. Kurt follows suit. 

Carla looks around and she’s not even surprised to see Eyebrows staring at Kurt. She’s also not surprised that he looks away the minute Kurt turns around. This really is frustrating.

Carla’s never good with speaking in public, but her frustrations are too much. “I think I have the answer for you,” she says and she motions to Kurt to follow him.

Kurt seems curious and he follows her.

The entire time, Carla’s mind is racing. _What is she doing? She doesn’t even know those two!_

But after weeks of this game, it’s time to end it.

Eyebrows is focusing on his writing, so he doesn’t notice Kurt and Carla approaching. Kurt does realise where they’re heading, and his eyes widen. Carla pretends not to see.

“Excuse me,” she says loudly, before Kurt can turn around.

Eyebrows looks up, but his face falls the moment he sees Kurt. He quickly composes himself, but he’s still in awe when he sees Kurt.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, and correct me if I’m wrong, but are you writing music?”

She hears Kurt groan.

“Yes,” Eyebrows says, eyes still on Kurt.

“Oh great, because this lovely man named Kurt is in a desperate need of musical assistance,” Carla speaks of Kurt as if they’ve been friends forever, and Kurt seems to notice. Carla laughs it away.

“Something about a musical, I heard?” Eyebrows asks Kurt.

When Kurt doesn’t respond, Eyebrows starts to panic.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have admitted I eavesdropped and I know I shouldn’t have eavesdropped in the first place but I just can’t help but listen every time you speak because your voice is beautiful and oh god, I’m only making things worse here holy shit.”

Carla and Kurt are both staring at him, mouths agape.

Wow, Carla always thought she was bad with speaking in public.

“Yes, about a musical,” Kurt says eventually and Eyebrows starts to relax, “My name is Kurt.”

“Blaine,” Eyebrows, or Blaine, says back.

As the two of them start to talk, Carla slowly moves away. They are so caught up in the conversation that they don’t notice, but Carla doesn’t mind.

* * *

 

Carla still stops by for her tea and Tyler’s coffee, and every time, Kurt and Blaine are sitting together. They wave when they see her.

She sees the changes.

In the beginning, they’re small, but noticeable. 

She sees how they sit closer, or how their smiles are brighter. She sees that they know each other’s coffee orders. She sees how at ease they are together.

One morning, she sees them kiss.

And everything is right.

* * *

 

That is until she doesn’t see them anymore. Every morning, she enters the coffee shop and looks around, only to find Kurt and Blaine are nowhere to be seen.

She doesn’t forget about them, but she’s very sad to see they’re gone. Carla hopes they’re together wherever they are.

* * *

 

A month later, Tyler tells her there’s a letter addressed to her. The envelope says Carla Leenders, but the return address is unknown. 

She opens it and finds a flyer for a musical, directed by Artie Abrams, but book (and costumes) by Kurt Hummel, and music and lyrics by Blaine Anderson. 

A small note is attached to it. 

_Thank you for everything. -K &B_

A part of her wonders how they know her name, but another part of her doesn’t mind and is overjoyed.

“Hey Tyler?”

“Hm?”

“I know you’re not as big as a musical fan as Damian or Tim, but I know a show we can go to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th birthday Carla Leenders, I love you.


	3. One And Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I finally know where heartwolf’s LJ username is coming from. It only took me 6 years...

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day 3: One And Only**

_I don’t know why I’m scared, I’ve been here before_   
_Every feeling, every word, I’ve imagined it all,_   
_You never know if you never try_   
_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

One And Only - Adele

* * *

Kurt made a mistake.

It took him quite some time to realise it, but he did, and the realisation hit him hard. Whereas he might’ve been right that they were too young to get married, he shouldn’t have broken up with Blaine.

He remembers the look on Blaine’s face: the pure and utter heartbreak. Kurt’s the one who made him look like that.

He remembers those words. “I will never forgive you for this.” He just hopes Blaine didn’t mean it.

He remembers not going home that day. He remembers the look on Elliott’s face when he told him what he had done, and that he was going to stay for the night and no, Elliott, he wasn’t going to move in. He just needed a place to stay, since he couldn’t be at the loft.

He remembers going home two days later, only to find that Blaine was gone.

Time flew by, and Kurt felt invincible and free. He was so convinced he made the right choice. Artie, who still lived in the city, had told him Blaine had moved back to Ohio after he got cut off NYADA. Kurt did feel a stab of guilt, but that feeling went away the minute he remembered that he was so much better without Blaine.

Only he wasn’t.

He just thought we was. Or he pretended that was the truth, so that he wouldn’t realise he made a mistake.

He wasn’t okay at all, and after he snapped at Elliott, he realised that Elliott was right. He wasn’t okay.

Flying back to Ohio was painful. 

Back home, his picks up his phone. Kurt may have deleted Blaine’s number, but he still knows it by heart. 

Why is he so nervous?

He’s done this before, after their first kiss, when he didn’t know if they were together or not. Kurt had picked up the phone and he had called Blaine.

And “Yes, we’re dating” was the result.

* * *

 

The phone call hit him like a ton of bricks.

Blaine was reviewing his new lesson plan when the phone ringed. It wasn’t one of his contacts, but Blaine recognised the number immediately. 

Kurt wants to meet him to talk.

Blaine sits back. Over the past couple of weeks, he has dreamed so many times of this moment, but now he has moved on. He’s in his office, at Dalton, and he’s happy. 

He’s even seeing someone.

But Kurt wants to talk.

And Blaine hates it how his heart leaps at the thought of it.


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I was inspired by the Broadway carpool.

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day 4: Can’t Take My Eyes Off You**

_I love you baby, and if it’s quite all right_   
_I need you baby, to warm the lonely night_   
_I love you baby, trust in me when I say_   
_Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray_   
_Oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay_   
_And let me love you baby, let me love you_

Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Franki Vallie

* * *

 

Driving Blaine around town was no fun.

It’s against the law (Blaine’s law, to be precise) to turn off the music, so Sebastian knows there’s no escape. 

Sebastian doesn’t mind his best friend singing along. As a fellow former Warbler, Sebastian still sings a lot too.

But Blaine tends to go too far. Singing along isn’t simply singing, it’s also acting out the song. Sebastian will never forget the time Blaine was sobbing in the backseat while crying out I Dreamed A Dream.

The reason he was in the backseat was because Sebastian put him there for his own safety.

“Don’t tell me you put Dear Evan Hansen on shuffle again,” Sebastian grumbles as they step in, “I don’t like you tapping on the window the entire time.”

“Waving Through A Window is a beautiful song, Sebastian!”

“I know, I’ve heard it a million times.”

“You know-” “I am still not going to that show with you, Blaine. You are the Broadway fan.”

Blaine crosses his arms. Sebastian sighs and turns on the music player. It’s the recording of Jersey Boys. This drive to Ohio is going to be a long drive.

* * *

 

After an hour long drive, they’ve finally reached the second act of the show. Blaine’s still singing along. Sebastian gave up after Sherry, because he’s exhausted. Blaine doesn’t seem to mind.

By the time Can’t Take My Eyes Off You comes on, Sebastian wants to bang his head against the steering wheel. He loves his friend dearly, but it’s a bit too much.

He’s about to ask Blaine to shut up when Blaine stops.

Sebastian still has his eyes on the road, but he can’t help but side-eyeing his friend. Blaine Anderson, Warbler extraordinaire, simply does not stop singing without reason.

Blaine’s staring out of the window. When they stop at a traffic light, Sebastian follows his gaze. In the car next to theirs is a man seated.

He’s clearly singing along with his music.

When Sebastian sees that the man has his window rolled down, he has an idea. He presses a button and their window rolls down too and Sebastian stops the Jersey Boy music.

Another music fills the car.

 _We walk together_  
We're walking down the street  
And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough 

The man is singing Just Can’t Get Enough by Depeche Mode. And he sounds amazing. Sebastian knows the traffic light’s about to go green, but judging by the awed look on Blaine’s face, Blaine doesn’t want to go. 

Sebastian pats him on the shoulder. “You can do this, Blaine.”

“Do what?” Blaine asks and Sebastian nods towards the man.

Blaine’s entire face lights up when he realises what Sebastian’s suggesting. He turns back to the man and starts to sing.

 _And when it rains_  
You're shining down for me  
And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough

The man looks startled, but his face softens when he notices Blaine. Together they keep singing.

 _Just like a rainbow_  
You know you set me free  
And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough 

They only have eyes for each other, and Sebastian almost feels bad for them when the lights go green and he starts to drive.

“Wait!” Blaine tries to protest, but there are cars waiting for them to go. 

“Sorry,” Sebastian says.

“But...”

“Blaine, I’m sorry, but we have to go,” Sebastian says and they drive away. The man is still waiting for his light to go green. 

The rest of the drive is glum. Sebastian put Jersey Boys back on, but that didn’t help. Afterward, he put on Beyonce, but Blaine didn’t sing along. He just looked sad.

“You like him, don’t you?” Sebastian asks. He feels sorry for Blaine, but they really had to go.

Blaine nods sadly.

They pull over to fill up the tank, and Blaine gets out of the car to clear his head. Sebastian wishes he could help him, but they don’t even know the man’s name. Sebastian has seen his best friend fall for people quickly, but this feels different.

Really, if only they had his name.

Sebastian’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t recognise the other car pulling up.

When the man steps out of it, Sebastian can’t believe it.

The man turns around and stops when he sees Sebastian staring. “Hang on,” he says, “You were the one driving.”

No way. He recognises them too?

“His name is Blaine,” is all Sebastian can say.

“My name is Kurt,” the man, Kurt, say, “What a coincidence meeting you here. I swear, I’m not a stalker, even though I didn’t want to see Blaine go. I’m just on my way to Columbus.”

“Oh, same!” Sebastian says, and suddenly he has an idea.

A stupid idea.

But a brilliant idea.

“Maybe you should give him a lift,” Sebastian winks and leaves to pay. When he gets back, he’s happy to see Blaine hasn’t gotten back from his walk yet. He unlocks the car and tosses Blaine’s phone to Kurt.

“W-Wait...” Kurt says, looking unsure. He’s realising what Sebastian’s planning.

“Call me when you get there,” Sebastian smiles, steps in the car, and drives. In the rearview mirror, he can see Blaine running and waving, but Sebastian keeps driving when he sees Kurt approaching him,

Two hours later, he finally gets a text.

_Thank you, Bas -B._

Sebastian smiles, feeling satisfied. He better be the best man at their future wedding.


	5. Eternal Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this song… 
> 
> (psssst, if you’re looking for Day 5, it doesn’t exist -yet?)
> 
> Anyway, this story is kinda inspired by a story idea I came up with three of four years ago, but I never did anything with it. Until now, I guess. 
> 
> Oh, it might look like there’s possible character death, but that won’t happen!

 

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day 6: Eternal Flame**

_Close your eyes, give me your hand_   
_Do you feel my heart beating_   
_Do you understand_   
_Do you feel the same_   
_Am I only dreaming_   
_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

Eternal Flame - The Bangels

* * *

 

“He’s not waking up, Rachel.”

Rachel shakes her head, but she can feel the tears streaming down her face. “I don’t understand. Nothing happened. He didn’t fall ill or anything, he just fell asleep. And now you’re telling me he’s not waking up?”

“Do you think I like this?” Finn bites back, “I hate it, fuck, _I hate it_. I hate seeing my brother like this. It looks like as if he’s fucking dead, Rachel. Do you think I want my brother to die?”

“Finn…” Santana tries to calm him down, but she’s equally exhausted.

“He only fell asleep,” Rachel looks back to her friend. His condition is confusing. A week ago, Kurt’s boss called Rachel and Santana. He hadn’t shown up to work. Rachel thought this was odd, since Kurt loves his job at Vogue, so she went to check on him and she was surprised to see he was still asleep. It was four in the afternoon.

She tried waking him up, but Kurt didn’t open his eyes.

She decided to let him sleep. The next day, he was still sleeping. To her dismay, Santana wasn’t in the mood for softness, so she violently shook him and started yelling at him.

But Kurt didn’t wake up.

Alarmed, they called the hospital, but they couldn’t help them. To their surprise, Kurt was just asleep. They considered taking him in, but strangely enough, it seemed as if his body was okay. Rachel and Santana have been caring for him by giving him water every now and then, but to everyone’s surprise, it looked like Kurt was well-fed and well-rested. 

The hospital had no reason to take him in, since he didn’t need help with breathing or feeding. Kurt was simply asleep.

Two days later, Kurt’s family arrived in New York. Since then, it’s only been waiting for Kurt to open his eyes.

* * *

“Here, fresh from the oven!” Blaine says happily. He’s carrying a plate with cookies.

“There’s an oven in there?” Kurt nods towards Blaine’s wooden house.

“There are so many thing you haven’t seen yet, Kurt,” Blaine says and smiles, “The only thing you need to do is Dream about it.” Kurt knows this is true. About a week ago, he woke up to find himself in a different dimension.

After walking around for an hour, Blaine found him. 

“Give me you hand,” Blaine had said and he had introduced Kurt to the Dream World. Back in the real world, his body is asleep, but in the Dream World Kurt is very awake.

The Dream World was everything Kurt dreamed of, pun intended.

The scenery was beautiful. Everything was brightly coloured, the nature was wonderful, and different kind of creatures roamed around. And then there’s Blaine. Blaine’s the only human in the Dream World.

Blaine told him he left the real world, or reality, a year ago. He woke up in this dimension and he decided to stay. Back home, life was too hectic and he was unhappy. In the Dream World, all those worries didn’t exist.

“Aren’t you worried about your body?”

“Well, I’m still here, right? They haven’t killed me or anything. And even if they do, I will leave on a happy note.”

According to Blaine, their actual bodies are still in sync with their lives in the Dream World. The reason they can’t die is because there’s plenty of food in the Dream World, and as long as they eat it, their bodies will be okay. Same goes for moving. As long as they walk, talk, climb, and so on, the muscles in their actual bodies will remain active.

The only way they can die is if someone kills them, in the Dream World or in reality. 

“I don’t think about my body in reality, Kurt,” he says, “It’s easier that way.”

But Kurt can’t help it. Blaine was unhappy in reality. He made the wrong choices, his family disowned him, and he had no friends. No one’s waiting for him to return, so Blaine won’t. 

Kurt’s story is different.

Blaine’s right about it being easier to ignore reality, because the thought of his friends and family waiting for Kurt to wake up breaks his heart. Blaine’s told him that time is also in sync with reality, so he’s been asleep for a week. Knowing his father, he’s sitting next to him, waiting.

Kurt knows he can wake up.

All he has to do is pinch himself.

But he can’t.

He watches Blaine devouring the cookies. Since this world is made of Dreams, Blaine can Dream they taste absolutely delicious, so they do. He pets one of the creatures. The creatures are very friendly and Blaine has named most of them. They’re like pets.

Kurt can’t leave, knowing he’ll leave Blaine behind.

* * *

“We are not going to kill him,” Burt says sternly, “As long as he’s only asleep and in no pain, we have no reason to.”

“Burt…” Carole puts her hand on her husband’s shoulder, “It’s been a month.”

“I agree with Burt, mom,” Finn says, “As strange as this whole ordeal is, he’s only asleep. We already moved his body back to Ohio, isn’t that enough for now?”

* * *

Staying is so tempting.

But there are days where Kurt’s watching himself in the mirror and sadness washes over him. He’s not awake. He only looks awake. On those days, he’s this close to pinching himself.

“What’s on your mind?” Blaine asks. They’re sitting outside Blaine’s house, sipping coffee and petting creatures. He’s sketching possible ideas for a new house: Kurt’s house.

They’re both planning Kurt’s stay, but Kurt doesn’t know if he can.

“It’s been a month, Blaine,” he says slowly.

“Kurt.”

“I know I shouldn’t think about reality, but how can I not? It’s reality. It’s life,” Kurt says sadly, “And I love living here, but my dad… How can I do this to him?”

Blaine looks down on his sketches. “Kurt, be brutally honest with me. Are you sure you want to stay here?”

When Kurt doesn’t respond, Blaine’s face falls. “… oh.”

Kurt can feel himself tearing up. He never thought about telling Blaine, because it would break his heart. Blaine can’t know he’s the only reason Kurt considers staying. Blaine can’t know Kurt has fallen for him.

And Kurt doesn’t know what to do.

He can be happy in the Dream World, living his life with Blaine. Maybe Blaine will feel the same and one of the creatures, one who can speak, can marry them. And even if Blaine won’t love him back, Kurt’s okay with having him as a friend. Who knows what the future will look like. Maybe they will die within a couple of years, because people might let their bodies die, but they will be together.

But his dad.

And Finn and Carole.

And his glee club friends.

He has a life in reality, a life he can’t ignore. He can’t pretend it doesn’t exist, like Blaine does. He has a job he loves, he has student debts to pay, he has parties to attend… he has so much in reality, and waking up means he’ll get all of that back.

But he will lose Blaine.

“You told me you were happy,” Blaine says, looking serious. He hands his sketch to a creature called Bumbum, who eats it. 

“I am!” Kurt immediately says, “But I was also happy in reality.”

“And you want to go back.”

“I never said th-”

“But something is stopping you.”

Damn that Blaine for being so observant. Kurt tries to look away, but Blaine grabs his hand. “What is stopping you?”

Again, Kurt doesn’t answer. Blaine’s eyes widen and he sits back.

“I love the Dream World-” _I love you_ “- but I miss reality a lot.” _But I will miss you_. “And I don’t know what to do.”

Bumbum hops towards Kurt and sniffs his legs. According to Blaine, that means Bumbum knows something is up. Kurt leans over to pet it. He’s really grown to love the Dream World, but he can’t pretend reality doesn’t exist anymore.

Blaine’s frowning.

“Blaine?”

Blaine gets up and moves towards Kurt. He takes his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kurt says, “There’s nothing you can do. It’s just me and my messy, all-over-the-place feelings.”

“No, not because of that,” Blaine says sadly. He shooes Bumbum away, even though Bumbum tries to sniff Blaine now. “I’m sorry for this.”

“For wha-”

But Kurt can’t finish his sentence. Blaine pinches him, hard, and Kurt can feel himself slip away.

* * *

When Kurt shoots up, Finn yells.

He was doing his daily Kurt check-up when Kurt shot awake. They hear footsteps and not a minute later, Burt and Carole are standing in the doorway.

“Finn what’s going…” Burt trails off when he sees Kurt sitting there, awake. Carole gasps and clutches her chest.

“Kurt?” he says and he can feel himself tearing up. 

“Dad?”

That’s enough for Burt to start sobbing. He rushes towards his son and he gives him a bone-crushing hug. “You’re awake, you’re awake…”

Carole’s legs give out and she also starts to sob. Finn’s still staring at his brother in shock. 

“We thought you were gone, but you’re awake!”

* * *

When Kurt gets back to New York, Rachel and Santana basically throw themselves on him. 

“Girls, girls, in the past week I’ve had enough bone-crushing hugs for a lifetime,” he says, but he laughs. He’s only been gone for a month but he’s really missed his roommates.

His father had insisted on Kurt staying in Ohio for the week, so Kurt did. He also played along with their stories. In their eyes, Kurt only slept. He pretended to be as equally surprised when the doctors told him there’s no lasting damage and that his body is in perfect condition.

That week was filled with quality time with his family, but he had to go back to New York. Luckily for him, his job was waiting for him. He doesn’t know what Rachel told his boss, but it worked.

The first month he’s back in reality, a lot of people come over to visit. Glee club friends fly from all over the country to visit him and to see with their own eyes that he’s awake and okay. 

Kurt doesn’t tell anyone the truth, but that doesn’t mean he pretends the Dream World never existed.

Yet, he tries not to think of it too much, because when he does, he misses Blaine too much.

Blaine pinched him.

Blaine made sure he woke up. 

At night, he still dreams of Blaine, but it’s not the same anymore. Every morning he wakes up and he knows it was just a dream, not a Dream. 

But sometimes, he has nightmares. He dreams something goes wrong and Blaine dies. He dreams that people kill his body, wherever it is, and Kurt will never see him again. Sometimes, Kurt even dreams he dies with him, even though he knows he’s back in reality.

But the worst dreams are the ones where Kurt wonders if it’s real. What if it really was just a dream, and the fact that his body is healthy really is a miracle?

“Kurt, we’re worried about you,” Rachel tells him again. Santana nods. “Ever since you woke up, you’re sadder. Is there anything we can do?”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kurt’s never heard Santana sound so sincere.

Kurt shakes his head, because he can’t. 

That evening, he googles ‘Blaine Anderson’. He finds his Facebook, but he’s not surprised to see it hasn’t updated in over a year.

Then, something catches his eye.

_Lives in New York, USA._

Blaine never talked about reality. Kurt immediately goes through his Facebook. According to his page, he studies law at Columbia. He still lives in New York, he’s single, he has a preference for men, and he graduated from Dalton Academy, in Westerville, Ohio.

Blaine’s body might be in New York.

The thought of Blaine’s almost life-less body lying somewhere in New York is terrifying, but it must be somewhere. Kurt won’t wake him up, since he knows Blaine wouldn’t want that, and Blaine can only be woken up from the Dream World, but he still wants to know where to find him. Kurt can’t do much for him, but he might be able to protect him from harm.

* * *

After that, it becomes an obsession. Kurt spends most of his free time looking for Blaine. At first, he asks his Facebook friends, but Blaine was right when he told Kurt he doesn’t have any friends. Most of those people don’t even know Blaine’s been asleep for over a year.

Some of them express their concerns, but they all tell Kurt the same thing: _I haven’t spoken to Blaine in years_.

Kurt finds more social media, but they’re all as empty as his Facebook. He stops by at Columbia, but they can’t help him. They cut off Blaine from the program a year ago after he stopped showing up.

Kurt yells at the receptionist for not looking for him. He knows it’s bad and that that woman has nothing to do with it, but he’s tired.

A student basically disappears, and they just cut him off? Even after they never got responses from him when they were threatening to sue him, since he still owes them some cash, they just dropped it?

The receptionist tells him Blaine lived in the dorms, but when they broke in to threaten to evict him, his room was empty. 

Kurt has no leads.

* * *

“Maybe it was a dream after all,” Kurt tells himself, “Maybe I dreamed the perfect guy, knowing I can’t find him in reality.”

He doesn’t want to believe it, but after four months of nothing, he can’t help but wonder if it really was a dream. Except for social media, he has nothing on Blaine. Maybe Blaine really did exist, but meeting him wasn’t real. 

The thought of Blaine’s body being unsupervised for over a year is unrealistic anyway.

What if he fell in love with a dream?

“Hummel, are you still talking to yourself?” Santana yells from the living room.

“Shut it, Satan,” Kurt says back. Rachel and Santana are still careful around him, but Kurt’s happy to see Santana can still be the devil itself.

“Whatever!” Kurt knows Santana just rolled her eyes. “Anyway, get your pretty ass over here. There’s someone for you.”

Kurt sighs and goes back to the living room.

Kurt’s surprised to see one of his colleagues standing in their living room. Kurt’s always liked Robbie, but he didn’t know Robbie knew where to find him.

“Please don’t tell me you guys are going to fire me,” Kurt tries to joke, but he’s not in the mood to make it sound like a joke.

“No?” Robbie looks perplexed, “Why would Vogue fire you? You’re a genius.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Oh, uhm,” Robbie looks behind him, “Because there’s this man who’s been looking for you. Apparently, he found your name on our website, so I decided to bring him here.”

Kurt follows Robbie’s gaze. The door to the loft is open, but that’s not unusual. But then out of nowhere, or so it seems, someone appears in the doorframe.

“You know this guy, Kurt?” Robbie asks, but Kurt doesn’t respond. Instead, he runs towards Blaine and basically jumps on him.

He knows he’s crying, and he knows this must look weird to Robbie and Santana, but Kurt doesn’t care. Blaine’s there. Blaine’s real, and he’s been looking for Kurt too.

“You’re here,” Kurt manages to cry out.

“I’m here.”

“And you’re awake.”

“Very awake,” Blaine says and his voice breaks.

“Explain!” Kurt says.

“Uhm, I think we should go,” Santana says and he drags Robbie along, “Have fun, I guess.” And just like that, they have the loft for themselves. 

Kurt pulls back and he’s surprised Blaine’s also crying. “How did you find me? Where did you- How did you wake up? Why did you wake up?”

Blaine sighs.

“I have been looking for you forever,” is all Blaine can say.

* * *

“I woke you up with a reason.” 

Kurt and Blaine are both lying in Kurt’s bed. They haven’t kissed or anything, so it’s a bit awkward, but Blaine was exhausted. Apparently, he hasn’t slept in hours. He was too busy looking for Kurt.

“I hated you for doing that,” Kurt admits, “Sure, I was happy to be back in reality, but I couldn’t help but hate you. You didn’t even say goodbye. You just pinched me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For almost five months, I’ve missed you,” Kurt says, “And it was so wrong. It all felt wrong. I was afraid it was a dream.”

“It kind of was.”

“You know what I mean,” Kurt sighs, “And I couldn’t help but wonder why you woke me up. You clearly didn’t want me to go, but you made sure I left you behind. Why would you do that?”

Blaine’s silent for a moment, until-

“If you love someone, you sometimes have to let them go.”

Kurt immediately sits up. “…love?”

“I was selfish,” Blaine doesn’t look at Kurt, “Deep inside, I knew you weren’t really happy, but I fell in love with you. I wanted you to stay, so that I could have you, and I pretended not to notice the way you sometimes looked at yourself in the mirror. I’ve always known that it was impossible for you to ignore reality. You’re not like me. I kept going on about your new life in the Dream World, because the thought of losing you was too much to bear. I should’ve let you go the minute I realised this wasn’t right, but I couldn’t, and I’m sorry.”

“So you let me go.”

“I realised that if you truly love someone, you want them to be happy even if it’s without you.”

“You’re in love with me?” Kurt asks, just to be sure.

Blaine blushes. “Why do you think I woke up?”

No. No way.

“You gave up your Dream World, literally, just to be with me?”

“… yes?” Blaine asks, looking unsure, “I tried to move on, but I couldn’t. The creatures tried to comfort me, but it wasn’t enough. Every day, I tried to Dream of you, but you didn’t appear. I could only dream. You were gone, and Bumbum kept sniffing me. About a month ago, I pinched myself and I woke up.”

“A month ago?” What has he been doing for a month?

“Well, I wanted to find you the minute I woke up, but when I realised I was in Nevada, I was thrown-off guard.”

“ _Nevada_?”

“Las Vegas, to be more precise. Looks like there’s one family member who cares for me left,” Blaine smiles weakly, “Apparently, after not hearing of me for months, my cousin Serenity hunted me down and moved my body and my stuff to Nevada. She lives there. She doesn’t know anything about the Dream World, but Serenity, the angel that she is, has been caring for my body. As you can imagine, she was freaked out to find I was awake. I didn’t tell her the truth, but she wanted me to stay so that she could be sure I was okay. I looked you up and I saw your name on the Vogue website. I borrowed some money for a plane ticket and here I am.”

“Here you are,” Kurt says, “And you just admitted you’re in love with me.”

“I’m sorry for-” but Blaine can’t finish, cause Kurt kisses him. At first, it’s a bit weird, since he caught Blaine off-guard, but the moment Blaine kisses back, it’s perfect.

When Kurt pulls away, they’re both out of breath.

“You gave up the Dream World for me,” Kurt states. Blaine nods. Kurt just hopes Blaine won’t regret it later.

“It no longer was a Dream World without you,” Blaine says and he kisses him again. 

“I’ve been dreaming of doing that for months,” Kurt says.

“And I’ve been Dreaming of doing that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dream World is based on the Spirit World from Avatar: Legend of Korra.
> 
> Alternative/Extended ending in the next chapter.


	6. Eternal Flame: alternative/extended ending

Sometimes, Kurt still dreams about the Dream World and his time there. Sometimes, he misses it.

But then he wakes up to find his husband lying next to him, and he knows that the Dream World is nothing compared to this.

They’ve been married for five years. Sure, his dad officiated their marriage instead of a talking creature, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

In the beginning, it was weird. People didn’t know how Kurt and Blaine met, and given the fact that Blaine was asleep for over a year, saying they met during that time was impossible.

After some debate, they chose to tell Kurt’s family, Rachel, Santana, and Serenity the truth. It was hard to believe, but after a while, they realised it all made sense and they supported them.

“Any man who crosses dimensions to be with Kurt is good enough for my son,” his dad had told them.

Being back in reality was hard for Blaine. Kurt was only gone for a month, so nothing big had changed, but Blaine had to start anew. Sure, his identity still existed, so there were no problems with that, but a lot of things were lost in those months.

Luckily, this also brought new chances. Since he no longer was a law student, he decided to study music instead. And after Kurt showed Blaine some of the messages his Facebook friends sent him, Blaine decided to reconnect with them.

“Hurry up, you two horny motherfuckers!” they hear. Santana is banging on their door, “It’s your five years anniversary, and whereas it’s tempting to stay in bed, you two have things planned!”

“Yes, otherwise we wouldn’t be here at your door!” they hear Rachel.

Kurt groans in agony. “We should get up, otherwise they neighbours will complain again.”

“F’ve more minutes,” Blaine slurs, but Kurt shakes him awake.

“None of that now. The ladies are right, the day is filled with plans, and we still have to walk the dog,” Kurt says as he shakes his husband.

Bumbum barks happily. Their dog is as energetic as the actual Bumbum.

“Wake up!” Kurt says and he cracks a smile. Telling each other to wake up has always been funny to them. 

“Nooooo.”

“Oh, now you’re just asking for it,” Kurt grins and he reaches for Blaine’s arm.

“Ouch!” Blaine shoots awake, “You pinched me!”

“Good morning,” Kurt says happily, “The ladies are this close to breaking down our door, we should get up.”

Blaine falls back, but he’s not going back to sleep. “I love waking up next to you.”

“And I love you,” Kurt says. He doesn’t even have to Dream it.


	7. Chasing Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song was harder than expected? It gave me at least 3 story ideas, but I chose this one.

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day**   **7: Chasing Cars**

_I need your grace_   
_To remind me_   
_To find my own_

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

* * *

 

_Blaine saved my life_

Kurt knows it’s true. 

Kurt was a happy child. His mother’s death was hard, but with the love of his dad he continued to have a happy childhood. When he started high school, that’s when things got hard.

His loneliness was unbearable.

Then the glee club appeared. He loves all of those people, even if they haven’t always been friendly. Yet, the loneliness didn’t fully disappear.

At that time, Brittany and Santana were still figuring out their identities themselves, so Kurt was the only out kid at McKinley. 

But then he met Blaine.

Before him, there wasn’t anyone like him. Even though they started off as just friends, it was one of the best friendships ever and it still exists. And then Blaine admitted he had feelings for him too, something Kurt never saw coming, but what he had dreamed of.

Blaine Anderson has changed him. 

“Are you ready, bud?” his father asks. Kurt turns around and smiles widely. His father holds out his arm, and Kurt takes it.

“Yes, yes I am.”

* * *

 

_Kurt saved my life_

Blaine knows it’s true.

His entire life, Blaine has felt like he wasn’t good enough. Cooper was his older, better brother. His father was more succesful than he’ll ever be. His friends were so more talented.

Sometimes, Blaine wondered if he really mattered.

After the horrifying experiences at the dance, Dalton came along. He finally felt like he could breathe. He was gone from the toxic public high schools and his overbearing family. Yet, he still decided to tone it down.

At Dalton, he had friends who supported him, but sometimes the darkness and the memories from his past overflew him.

But then he met Kurt.

Kurt was equally passionate about his interests, and Blaine finally decided to open up. Helping Kurt felt made him realise that he matters, just like Kurt. And then he fell in love with Kurt while he sang, making sure Blaine knew it was okay to love.

Kurt Hummel has changed him.

“I know it’s really tempting to keep staring at yourself in the mirror, but people are waiting for you,” Cooper suddenly says. Blaine turns around and rolls his eyes.

“I’m ready.”

* * *

 

“I’m a work in progress.”

“I’m a work in progress.”

And they both know they will work on it together.

“I do.”

“I do.”


	8. The Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> So, the moment I saw the song, I immediately thought of this good ole fic I once wrote called Just The Way You Look Tonight. It was my first published multi-fic. It’s simple, it’s silly, it’s important to me.
> 
> I knew I had to use this song to write something in-universe, but no worries, you don’t need to read the fic or the accompanying drabble in order to understand. Honestly, the only thing you need to know is that most of the characters (glee and OC) have nicknames.

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day**   **8: The Way You Look Tonight**

_Some day, when I’m awfully low_   
_When the world is cold_   
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_   
_And the way you look tonight_

The Way You Look Tonight - Frank Sinatra

* * *

 

Blaine’s senior year is as hectic as expected.

Being a senior in college is heavy, but being a senior at NYADA is brutal. Kurt and Rachel have already gone through it, so they sympathise with him and his friends. 

Most of their free time is spent studying and crying.

There’s barely any time to go to Callbacks or go out on dates. It’s frustrating, and Blaine is very open about. Kevin can handle the stress, but every person has to snap at one point.

“Jesus Christ, Prep!” Kevin says, annoyed, “I know you haven’t had time to hang out with your man in almost two weeks, but finals are kicking everyone’s asses. No need to get all whiny!”

The twins both awkwardly shuffle away.

“And don’t tell me it’s because I’m overly unlucky with love,” Kevin quickly adds, “I’m over my bitterness.”

“Sure,” Mira says.

Kevin shoots her a glare.

“You just need some time to cool off, Prep,” Matt says, “Kev is right. Finals are making sure we all want to die, especially since you and Bow are seen as prodigies.”

Mira takes a bow.

“Therefore the school is extra harsh on you. It sucks, but that’s what happens when you go to a school where everyone is very driven.”

“And Kurt knows how competitive NYADA can be,” Kevin adds, “He understands that this takes a lot of time.”

“... but I miss him.”

The others all groan in agony.

“We know!” Mira almost yells, “I can’t take it anymore. Give me a minute!” She pulls out her phone and she starts texting.

“Who’re you texting?” Blaine asks. He doesn’t trust Mira to text without a reason.

“Penguin. She’s going to take you out for lunch.”

* * *

 

“So, according to Bow, you are overly prissy because you miss Kurt,” Verena asks.

Blaine snorts. “News travels fast.”

“And because of that, I need to take you out for lunch. I need to distract you.”

* * *

 

When Blaine gets home that afternoon, he’s shocked to find out that his friends have completely decorated his and Kevin’s apartment. There are hearts everywhere. There’s a bottle of _champagne_ waiting for him and the living room is filled with candles. There’s a heart shaped note lying on the dining table.

_Call your man, I’ll be staying at twins ;) -K_

Blaine doesn’t have to think about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very open ending, but my inspiration ran away.


	9. Be My Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops.
> 
> I started rereading All The Other Ghosts (since I love to suffer), and even though I already neglected my school work because of it, I’m not gonna neglect this song because YES! This has been my “non-glee Klaine song” for so long!

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day 9: Be My Forever**  

_We’re on top of the world_   
_We’re on top of the world_   
_Now darling, so don’t let go_   
_I’ve got something to say_   
_You’re perfect in every way_   
_I’m gonna shout it out_   
_I wanna tell you now_   
_‘Cause I know somehow it’s right_

Be My Forever - Christina Perri and Ed Sheeran

* * *

 

They’ve made it.

Sure, they might not be the crème de la crème, but they sure made a name for themselves in the musical world. 

They didn’t expect to get nominated for the Tonys, but here they are.

“Are you nervous?” Kurt asks his husband.

“Are you?”

“Should I?” Kurt asks.

“This is your first nomination,” Blaine reminds him.

“Same goes for you.”

“Oh my God, please stop it,” Elliott says, “You two should be nervous the moment you guys go up there to receive your awards. Do not start with this stuff already. We still need to be able to enjoy the show.”

“We appreciate your support, but we’re not going to win,” Kurt says. He doesn’t say it because he wants Elliott to give him a confidence boost, or because Blaine didn’t ace his role, but because there are other amazing actors nominated in their categories.

Blaine is nominated in the category Best Supporting Actor In A Musical, whereas Kurt’s nominated for Best Leading Actor In A Musical. Ironically, both for the same show.

“Elliott, we’re up against Neil Patrick Harris!” Blaine says.

“Yes, and you’re going to kick his ass!”

Despite them not believing they will win, they decide not to talk about losing. They take Elliott’s advice and they enjoy the show. They do have to perform on stage once, but apart from that, the evening is very relaxing.

* * *

 

“And the Tony goes to...”

Kurt holds Blaine’s hand.

“Blaine Anderson!”

* * *

 

“And the Tony goes to...”

Elliott and Kurt are waiting for the anouncement. Blaine’s still backstage.

“Kurt Hummel!”

* * *

 

“... and thank you to Kurt, the love of my life. I hope you will join me here later, but that doesn’t stop me from telling everyone how much I love you. We made it. I made it, thanks to you. I don’t know where I’d be without you and look what I would’ve missed out on!” He waves his Tony around. 

“Thank you. I love you.”

* * *

 

“... and looks like I joined you up here after all. That doesn’t stop me for also shouting about how much I love you. Luckily we’re not one of those competitive couples, although let’s face it, when it comes to declaring our love in public, I win.” The audience laughs.

“Because, wow, holy Sugar, I love you. You’re absolutely right! We made it and I am so happy I got to do all of this with you by my side.”


	10. Save The Last Dance For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, early Klaine...

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day 10: Save The Last Dance For Me**

_Oh baby won’t you save the last dance for me_  
 _Oh baby won’t you promise that you’ll save,_  
 _The last dance for me_  
 _Save the last dance, the very last dance for me._

Save The Last Dance For Me - Michael Bublé

* * *

 

It’s hard to be together now that Kurt has transferred back to McKinley. They manage, but it’s not the same. Blaine doesn’t hate Kurt for it, since he knows Kurt really missed McKinley, but he doesn’t love it either.

Most days, Blaine goes to Kurt’s place after school. Kurt can’t leave Lima very easily now that the New Directions are busy with preparing for Nationals and Rachel often demands extra practise time after school.

Burt Hummel greets him, as usual, and Blaine immediately goes upstairs. He can already hear the music playing.

The door is open and to Blaine’s surprise, Kurt’s dancing in his room.

Blaine has seen him dance. The Warblers are more vocally skilled, but that doesn’t mean they don’t dance.

But this is different. Blaine didn’t even know his boyfriend was capable of this.

It’s almost a shame when he cuts in.

He opens the door and before Kurt can say anything, Blaine takes his hands and spins him around. “Dance with me.”

They have danced before, but it was always during rehearsal or competitions. The most used dance move was the classic Warbler side-step, and they didn’t even dance together, just next to each other.

Blaine has never danced with a person like this before, and judging by the look on Kurt’s face, neither has he.

It’s their first dance.

It sure isn’t the last.


	11. At My Most Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small one for this day.

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day 11: At My Most Beautiful**  

_I’ve found a way to make you_   
_I’ve found a way_   
_a way to make you smile_

At My Most Beautiful - REM

* * *

 

People always talk about love as if it’s a grand gesture. That’s very true, but people tend to forget to talk about the little things.

Little post-it notes on a fridge.

Heart-shaped doodles in the other’s notebook.

Knowing each other’s coffee orders, even after all those years.

Small dance breaks after dinner.

Arguments that aren’t really arguments, but an unnecessary, but quite amusing ongoing feud because wow- Blaine, peach is not an appropriate shade of pink, no matter what you think.

Buying each other;s favourite shampoo.

Trashtalking TV shows together.

Sure, yelling about how much they love each other on live national TV is amazing, and so are elaborate serenades in public while being surrounded by friends and family, but nothing beats the little things.


	12. How Deep Is Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the fact that I just finished rereading All The Other Ghosts, I was *this* close to writing Ghoslanx fic, but no, I’m still too emotionally scarred for that. 
> 
> (If you haven’t read that fic, go read it!)
> 
> Fortunately, my sister was watching this awful, cringe-worthy, obviously scripted, trashy reality show on MTV and well, this happened.

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day 12: How Deep Is Your Love**

_How deep is your love,_   
_How deep is your love_   
_I really mean to learn_   
_'Cause we’re living in a world of fools_   
_Breaking us down_   
_When they all should let us be_   
_We belong to you and me_

How Deep Is Your Love - Bee Gees  
  


* * *

 

_“You will be surrounded by dudes who are equally hot, Squirt!”_

And that’s the story of why Blaine decided to sign up for Are You The One. He had heard of this show, since Sam loves to watch it, and when Cooper told him they were producing a gay version of it, he decided to do it. He didn’t have anything better to do in New York anyway. He’s fresh out of college, and big producers don’t risk casting newbies.

LA isn’t like New York. The show is very popular, and Blaine can’t help but wonder why. He’s been with the show for a couple of weeks now, and yeah he loves living in a huge house in the Philippines, but it’s quite weird. He wonders if the viewers know what he knows.

The producer is staging another fight. Chandler is throwing a brush towards Eli. Sebastian and Blaine watch them fight. Sure, true love really does blossom in this house (Robbie and Emiel can’t stop sucking face, even when the camera isn’t rolling), but a lot of fake stuff happens too.

But Blaine knows who his perfect match is.

“What a waste of a perfectly well-made brush, don’t you think?”

It’s Kurt Hummel.

“I agree,” Blaine tells Kurt. Even Sebastian nods, and he doesn’t care about Kurt most of the time. Blaine’s friendly with both of them, but to his surprise, Kurt and Sebastian are hostile towards each other.

Eli throws another brush. It barely misses Sebastian, who groans in frustration. “I don’t have time to hang out with the bourgeoise.” He storms away.

Kurt watches him go and rolls his eyes. They know they aren’t a perfect match, which relieves Blaine. Kurt and Sebastian had to make out and try. The producers made them. That’s how the small underlying feud started. Both Kurt and Sebastian are great actors, so they managed to pull it off, but the moment the camera stopped rolling, they ignored each other.

Off-screen, Kurt spends the most time with Blaine. They have had on-stage interactions, genuine and acted, but it’s nothing compared to their bond off-stage. They know they are a perfect match. They just aren’t allowed to work on it yet. In fact, the reason they try to stay away on-screen is that they’re afraid the producers might make them fight. Blaine can curse, but Kurt can unleash hell. Kurt still has to go on a date with Eli, and the producers asked Blaine to find someone too.

Sure, there was this one night.

But the producers don’t have to know about that. That one night only ignited the spark between them. 

Sebastian doesn’t like it. Blaine knows Sebastian likes him and hopes they are a perfect match, but the heart wants what it wants. Kurt is his perfect match. Even though Blaine’s loaded, he can’t wait to earn their share of the million dollars and shoot this show two middle fingers.

So far, they’ve already found two of the ten perfect matches: Robbie and Emiel (to no one’s surprise), and Jamel and Frey. 

* * *

 

Two days later, Kurt and Eli return from their date.

“Eli really is a great guy, but we both know this won’t last,” Kurt sits next to Blaine in their shared room, “In fact, I have the suspicion Chandler might be his perfect match.”

“Such a shame they ‘hate’ each other, right?”

“Yes, such a shame,” Kurt laughs hollowly. They both know Kurt regrets signing up for this show, but he needed the money and he was desperate. “I can’t wait for you to go on your date, and afterwards we can finally do this on camera.” Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand. Blaine lets him.

Although Blaine has a confession to make.

“Kurt, I know you’re not going to like this... but Sebastian and I have been talking, and we’re going to ‘date’ and try to find out we’re a match,” he can feel the grip on his hand go loose.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, but after everything with Eli, I’d rather make out on camera with someone I can actually stand.”

Kurt doesn’t turn away, but he doesn’t look happy at all. “I still don’t understand how you can stand that dick in the first place,” he mutters, “He’s a privileged fuck who doesn’t give a shit about anyone’s feelings, only about his fame.”

Blaine knows this is not true, especially since Sebastian confined about his feelings towards Blaine off-screen. Only Kurt doesn’t know that. He thinks Sebastian really hates him, but he’s just jealous of Kurt.

Blaine and Sebastian talked this through. They know it will be for show. Blaine will not lead him on, since they know they aren’t a perfect match.

* * *

 

“Our date is wonderful!” Sebastian says, looking impressed, when he sees the neatly decorated table. A red rose is lying on the table. 

They go through it. Even though there are cameras everywhere, and producers who want them to reinact several moments, it is quite enjoyable. The food is great and Sebastian is a great person for a conversation.

Afterwards, they kiss.

“And cut!” they hear, but Sebastian doesn’t stop.

He keeps kissing Blaine.

“No,” Blaine eventually manages to push him off, “No, we’re not doing this.”

“Why not?” Sebastian says and smiles crookedly, “We had fun, right?” He leans in again, but Blaine stops him.

“Bas.”

“Come on, Blaine,” Sebastian whines - he actually whines!

“No, we said we wouldn’t do this. You promised it would all be for show. You know I don’t like you back!” Blaine is almost angry now. He trusted Sebastian to follow their plan. He cannot just kiss him like that.

“But you like...” Sebastian trails off and looks annoyed.

“Yes!” Blaine exclaims, “I like him- I love him even.”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian bites back, “Are you absolutely sure? How do you know for sure we’re not a match? How do you know for sure he likes, or loves, you back? He’s here for the cash, right? Are you sure he’s not acting?”

Blaine shakes his head. He doesn’t know for sure, but that doesn’t mean it’s true. He turns his back to Sebastian and makes his way back to the house. He looks around and he’s relieved the cameras weren’t rolling.

* * *

 

It is a bit awkward afterwards, especially since they have to be affectionate on camera. Blaine doesn’t like the way Sebastian goes for it, knowing he’s doing it with a reason. 

It leads to an on-screen fight about consent, not scripted. 

Of course, the producers make sure they also make up on camera, since they still need to pretend they like each other and they might be each other’s match. Even the other men have to be very enthusiastic about their possible match (expect for Zack, who has a ‘crush’ on Sebastian). It kills Kurt, but that’s the show.

“Are you guys ready?” the host yells. The others cheer and Sebastian kisses Blaine’s cheek. It’s time to find out if they are a match or not.

Together, they make their way to the booth. Blaine’s not really paying attention and he pretends it’s Kurt’s hand holding his, not Sebastian’s. He isn’t really processing everything. The booth scans them, but Blaine doesn’t care. He can’t wait for this to be over.

Sebastian is tense next to him.

Blaine’s already thinking about his and Kurt’s plans. The moment this is over, he will play the sad guy, then Kurt will comfort him since it’s no ‘unexpected’, and the whole world will see them get together.

But then-

**PERFECT MATCH.**

* * *

 

Kurt’s frozen in his seat. The others are yelling and cheering. The host tells them how they’re one step closer to a million.

But Kurt can’t make himself smile.

Blaine’s not his match.

They’re not a perfect match.

* * *

 

Sebastian immediately hugs him, but Blaine can’t hug him back. How can he? The camera is still on, and he knows they expect him to cheer, but he feels like crying. He’s pulling himself together, but...

He’s not Kurt’s match.

It’s as if someone just drove over his heart with a truck. Or two trucks. Or five. Thousand.

He’s not Kurt’s match.

Sebastian pulls away, still smiling happily. This must’ve been his dream. Blaine tries to smile back, but really. He can’t. He just got his heart broken by a fucking machine.

“Blaine, do you see that? We’re- we’re a match! We’re one step closer to the million, together.”

Blaine doesn’t react. He can see a producer waving towards him, telling him to smile. He should.

He should smile and kiss Sebastian. He can cry the moment the camera stops rolling. 

“I - I have no words.” That is true. “What a surprise.”

Sebastian is looking at him with wide eyes. “Blaine? We’re a match. Aren’t you...” he trails off when Blaine doesn’t crack a smile at all. Sebastian knows Blaine can act, even under stress. 

But Blaine can’t make himself act.

“... oh.”

Sebastian cups his face, and Blaine wants to scream. He doesn’t want Sebastian to kiss him. Not because he isn’t comfortable with it, but because he doesn’t want it to be real. The moment Sebastian kisses him, the match will be final.

Sebastian turns to the camera, and then back to Blaine. 

“I’m sorry for everything.”

“Sebastian...”

But Sebastian shakes his head. “Don’t get me wrong, Blaine, I am beyond happy. I am so happy we are a match-”

“Please sto-”

“- because I like you a lot, okay? But I realise I have been selfish. Very, very selfish. An asshole kind of selfish, and even though it’s tempting to stay selfish, I can’t. If I really like you, then I want you to be happy.”

Blaine is slowly processing what Sebastian just said. Is he- wait, really? Is Sebastian telling him to ignore the match?

“But-” But the money? But the competition? They will screw up for everyone. There will be seventeen other people hating him from preventing them to win the money.

But is money really more important than love? Can he live with the others hating them if-

If-

If he can Kurt can be together?

Sebastian lets go of Blaine’s face and takes his hands instead. He nods. 

Blaine nods back- and runs. He runs back to the house. It takes the camera crew a while to catch up, and some producers are yelling at him, but Blaine doesn’t care. He needs to run.

* * *

 

Kurt left the living area the moment the camera stopped rolling and the focus shifted to Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine and Sebastian are a match. It makes Kurt feel sick.

He doesn’t want another guy. He wants Blaine.

But Blaine’s taken. Kurt knows Sebastian. Sebastian will kiss him, and it will all be over. Kurt falls on his bed and he tries not to cry.

Then, the door gets slammed open.

Blaine is standing in the doorway. Cameras are following him, and some of the people behind the scenes look very frustrated, whereas others seem to love it.

“Kurt!”

Kurt immediately sits up.

“Blaine?”

“I don’t care!” Blaine yells, “I don’t care if Sebastian is my perfect match, because they’re wrong. You- You are my perfect match, and this stupid pre-programmed machine will not stop us.”

“But Sebastian?”

“It’s okay,” Blaine says, “It’s all okay. Fuck the system.” Some of the people behind them gasp, because Blaine swore even though it wasn’t scriped. 

“Are you sure?” Kurt gets up, but he needs to be sure.

Blaine nods frantically.

Kurt can feel himself smile. “Then, fuck the system.”

They kiss. It’s not their first kiss, but it’s their first kiss on-screen. They might’ve completed ruined it for everyone, but at this point, they don’t care. After all, maybe Kurt doesn’t have to regret signing up.

Fuck the system.


	13. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow-up to this story I wrote for the Advent Calendar: Music/New.

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day 13: Yellow**

_I came along,_   
_I wrote a song for you,_   
_And all the things you do,_   
_And it was called “Yellow”._

Yellow - Coldplay

* * *

 

Everything Sweet was a hit! After the hype died down, Kurt made the mistake of mentioning to a fan that he wrote it for Blaine, and the hype got revived. The other band members didn’t mind at all.

They only disliked one thing.

Kurt and Blaine became competitive. Every song they wrote was for each other, and it all had to be better.

And better.

And better.

“He deserves the best,” Kurt says.

“I know, Kurt, _I know_ ,” Dani sighs deeply, “But we are getting a bit tired of this small competition you two got going. We get that you two love each other, but how about us? We still want to write songs too!”

“It’s this or Rachel’s new song.”

“... fair point.”

* * *

 

“I am telling you, Blaine, we get it. You love him, but you’re actually writing another song about him and- are you even listening?” Elliott looks up from his phone and he isn’t surprised to see Blaine writing.

“I swear to God...” Elliott groans. He knows this feeling of inspiration. He has had it several times too. The way the creativity flows through your body is thrilling, but Blaine needs to take a break.

“He deserves the best, Ell.”

“I know, but really? If the competition is taking over your lives, writing songs is will be no fun. Blaine, how about you two write a song together instead?”

Blaine immediately looks up.

“What did you just say?”

“Write a song together?”

“That. Is. Brilliant.”

* * *

 

Later that week, Pamela Lansbury released yet another song, this time written by Kurt and Blaine.

It’s the fastest selling number so far.


	14. I Will

**Klaine Valentines 2017 Day 14: I Will**

_And when at last I find you_   
_Your song will fill the air_   
_Sing it loud so I can hear you_   
_Make it easy to be near you_   
_For the things you do endear you to me_   
_Oh, you know I will_   
_I will_

I Will - The Beatles

* * *

 

Kurt’s long over his bitter attitude towards Valentine’s Day. It all got a lot better when he stopped being single on Valentine’s Day.

Yet, he isn’t like Blaine.

Blaine still loves Valentine’s Day. Every February 14th, Kurt comes home to find their entire home covered in hearts. There’s a trail of little hearts that leads to the piano.

They fell in love because of music. Kurt fell for Blaine during Teenage Dream, and Blaine fell for Kurt during Blackbird. Music has always been a special part of their lives, but the songs they use to describe their relationship will never be forgotten.

“A simple rose would’ve been enough, you know?” Kurt says mockinly, but they both know he loves it.

“Nothing is enough, but I can always try,” he hears his husband.

Kurt leans against the piano and watches Blaine approaching. “Play me something.”

It’s not that Kurt doesn’t love Valentine’s Day as much as Blaine because he thinks it’s overrated, it’s just that he doesn’t need one special day to show Blaine how much he loves him. He can do that any time he wants.

He doesn’t need one special day to give him gits, or to sing for him, or to dance with him, or to take him out for dinner. He has the rest of their lives to do that.

And he will do that.

Until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
